


Mama Mia here we go again

by Imtotallyafabulousweeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asian Character(s), Blind Character, Deaf Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Time Travel, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtotallyafabulousweeb/pseuds/Imtotallyafabulousweeb
Summary: “I swear to God-Tsuki I’m not trying to seduce your sister.” I sigh out with faux anger. “Who even taught you that, you’re literally twelve.”-Fourteen year old Azalia travels back in time with her girlfriend and her girlfriends clones. Part of a future series mayhaps.





	Mama Mia here we go again

I stare at the crushed rubble, and dust that was once the great city of Carnage.

Carnage, huh? It’s almost as if this city was doomed to be the first to go from the start.  
Like it is literally named massacre. It’s bad naming I guess.

Sayua quietly rolls up behind me, but unfortunately the crunch of the leaves and the  
unexplainable static of recently used super speed lingering alerted me of her.

I pivot my upper body to look at her from the ledge of the building I was sitting on. Her  
fluffy emerald coloured hair was cut shorter than usual, and fell to about her shoulders.  
Her usual super outfit, which was literally a hoodie and shorts, was now replaced by a  
tight fitting black suit that consisted of leggings, a short top, a layer of fishnet between the  
shorts and shirt, and fishnet sleeves that reached her elbow. She also had a red domino mask with squinty white eyes.

“Strange to see the new look.” I say, “Not sure if that’s bad yet. You’re sure you wanna  
wear that in the past?”

The eyes on the mask squint further. Okay so she got a cool mask that shows  
expressions, I see how it is Cassy. A small grin appears on her face, and she slowly  
drawls out a sentence. “Just tryna fit in with past fashion.” She says as the mask squints back before the eyes expand “Which, frankly, is stupid. I mean who in their right mind would wear something so thin? I am soooo unprotected!” She rants out faster than she previously was.

“I know right! I’m literally wearing spandex with thin mesh and fishnets! I only have one  
sturdy costume part, and it’s literally just these straps with all the hidden tools we might  
need.” I complain. “Amara had the right idea with her costume. Why didn’t the pants,  
and a proper helmet catch on?”

“Because the lack of helmets made everyone have too much brain damage to see the  
practicality. Like I could see shorts if you were Blaze, or if it was summer, but if not it got  
real cold. Also Svetlana probably chafed like crazy!” Sayua practically yells.

“By that logic you probably chaf like cra-”

“I DO!” She exclaims rather loudly. “My jorts rub against my thighs when I run, and they  
ride up, and it’s just so annoying!”

“Why do you wear jorts?” I ask.

She scoffs as if it were a stupid question. “That’s my stupid Azalia! Because if I run I over heat, and every other shorts were either not breathable enough, not stretchy enough, or durable enough. Yes I realise that by saying the jorts are more breathable, and movable than other options that does seem crazy, but sometimes indestructible things are IMPOSSIBLE to move in! I wanna ask Svetlana her secret when we travel back in time.”

“We’re traveling back in time to save the world, and you’re more focused about your  
pants?”

“Actually, no, I am worried about the future, but like… Comfy pants.”

“Ok yeah, that’s kinda solid argument.” I agree with a curt nod.

Sayua nods in agreement. “Yep. Anyways, what’re you doin out here?”

“Preparing to well.. Stop all of this.” I say as I gesture around us. “Who’s to say we can? We failed all past attempts, obviously.” I say with a tinge of doubt.

“This time’s gonna be different. I can tell.” Sayua tries comforting me.

“Why do you say that?” I ask.

“Well this time we have Tsuki and Hatsuko. We didn’t have that advantage.” She says.

“Tsukiko has anti-hero tendencies is also a child.” I say.

“So are you. So am I. Your Dads were also minors when this happened.”

“Dad was so much stronger than me, in every way. He was also out of commission  
because of me back then. This is my fault.” I say, once again kind of drifting from the whole point. “Anyway this may be the last time we can see the oh-so-great fallen city of Carnage. Might as well remember it.”

“Is it bad to say I’m gonna miss it?” Sayua asks.

“No.” A new voice says from behind us. I turn around, and take in the short figure with  
choppy green hair. Her bangs framed her face, and the rest of her hair was extremely  
fluffy.

“Hey Tsuki.” I say with a small wave to the slightly(very) impulsive vigilante (anti-hero?).

“Temptress.” She curtly addresses me with.

“I swear to God-Tsuki I’m not trying to seduce your sister.” I sigh out with faux anger. “Who even taught you that, you’re literally twelve.”

“Father did, if you must know, Siren!”

“Tsukiko I’m not seducing your sister-”

“Silence, temptress!”

Sayua laughs softly, and says “Tsuki, Azalia isn’t seducing me, or ‘tempting’ me.”

Tsuki narrows her eyes, and violently signs a death threat to me.

I open my mouth slightly and look like a damn fish. I sign a threat back to her.

Her glare intensifies, and she yells “As if I’d let YOU anywhere near cement and my sinus!”

Sayua, who wasn’t paying much attention to our conversation looks at Tsuki oddly. I  
smile because I’ve won this time.  
Tsuki glares back at me, but accepts her pathetic defeat with a scowl on her face.

“I’ll get you next time” she signs with a mad look on her face.

I smile sweetly at her until she looks away with a small frown on her face.

Take that, demon child.

“Anyway-” I say before clearing my throat. “We better pack up our stuff, and Yes, Sayua  
that means pack shoes.”

Sayua huffs faintly in fake anger. “Ok that was ONE time!”

“Two times.” I correct.

“Six, actually.” Tsuki says.

Sayua frowns before counting out on her fingers. “Okay actually it was eight.”

“How do you forget to pack shoes eight times?” I ask.

“Fast brain can’t focus hghhh.” She moans in despair.

“Yeah we can tell.” Tsuki says.

“Hey what is that supposed to mean!” Sayua squawks.  
Tsukiko doesn’t answer her, and instead lets us sit in a brief silence before Sayua pretends to wail.

“Why is my baby sister so mean to me!” She ‘cries’ dramatically.

I awkwardly pat her back to attempt to comfort her.  
“Azalia,” She says as she looks me in the eyes with her damp ones, and wet eyelashes. “You’re my best god damn friend.”

“I’m also your only friend.” I say.

“STOP BEING MEAN TO SAYUA, TEMPTRESS!” Tsuki screeches angrily.

“I am literally saying the truth- like… Everyone else is twelve years older than us at the  
least. Plus Hatsuko and Tsukiko are your sisters, so they don’t count as friends.” I  
argue.

Tsukiko opens her mouth to argue before closing it. Then she opened it again before  
huffing in frustration.

Sayua lightly slaps my arm. “I’m gonna get so many friends in the future, and you can’t  
stop me.”

“Why would I?” I say, “Who you’re friends with, or how many friends you have, is none  
of my business.”

She smiles at that before speeding away (probably to her room to pack), so I quickly walk to mine.

The door isn’t very inviting due to this being a bunker, so it was a heavy metal gray door. There are some things hanging on it outside it to showcase some of the coolest junk I’ve found, such as the funny road sign that had a tracker in it from the pre-war  
police that proudly says Horneytown Road. I had to beat Sayua at rock paper scissors to get the sign, but man it was worth it. Should I bring the sign to the future?

I think about the small space we get for all four of us, and now I think I shouldn’t.


End file.
